criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hooked on a Feeling
Hooked on a Feeling is the twenty-sixth case in Starlight Shores and the third case situated in the Everdeen Park district. Plot Previously, the team discovered that a shipping company was just a cover for a drug business using cargo ships to transfer drugs around. After arriving at the location, the team found the body of India Cross impaled on a hook on one of the cargo ships. Malcolm Hia confirmed that India had been pushed onto the hook, impaling her and that the killer eats ration biscuits. Three people were suspected of India's murder during the first chapter: William Westerfield, Deputy Mayor, Sylas Myles owner of the shipping company who said he knew nothing of the illegal drug business and Robert Fox, a cargo ship driver. At the end of the case, Robert tried to leave the city via cargo ship. After confronting Robert and stopping him from leaving, the team carried on their investigations, interrogating Sandy Bramwell, a young woman, and Esteban Valentino, pillar of the homeless community. The team were eventually arrested Sandy for the murder. Initially denying involvement Sandy admitted to the crime, saying she killed the woman she loved. Sandy admitted that she was in love with India and when she confessed her feelings to India, India laughed and rejected her. Out of anger, Sandy pushed her off the cargo ship only for India to fall on a hook and get impaled. Alexander Donovan sentenced her to 20 years in jail for the accidental murder of India Cross. During the AI, Isaac and the player investigated the shipping company to see if it was a cover for a drug business. After searching India's office and arresting Robert for drug dealing, confronted Sylas over the company's illegal dealings. Sylas denied involvement and with no proof linking him to the crime they left Sylas alone. Isaac and the player also discovered workers of the company used it to transport drugs and that they were working for someone called the "Kingpin", a crime boss in Everdeen Park. Andrew Ramone also requested the player's help urgently as Dana Westcott, his girlfriend, had been badly sick in the morning and then he hadn't been able to reach her throughout the day. After looking for Dana with Andrew, the player found Dana's coat. After finding Dana, she explained that her phone had stopped working aand she had left her coat in the park. When Andrew asked about her sickness, she explained that she had found out she was pregnant with Andrew's baby. Andrew was ecstatic ordered a round of burgers in celebration. William Westerfield requested the player's assistance as senator Graham Trent, CEO Victoria Trent's brother was to make a speech at the town square and top security was required. At the end of the case, Linda and the player headed off to the town square to act as security for the speech. Summary Victim *'India Cross' (found impaled on a hook) Murder Weapon *'Cargo Ship Hook' Killer *'Sandy Bramwell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads the newspaper. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads the newspaper. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads the newspaper. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads the newspaper. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads the newspaper. Killer's Profile *The killer eats ration biscuits. *The killer reads newspapers. *The killer has insomnia. *The killer wears a poppy. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Creatures of the Night (3/7) Navigation Category:Everdeen Park Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Cases